


Ruins of Gold

by MuckaDuck



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuckaDuck/pseuds/MuckaDuck
Summary: Egyptian Ruler, Ramesses The Second left behind a great legacy. A tomb filled to the brim with gold, treasure and ancient offerings that would be worth a fortune to the one who finds and discovers the ruins. But beware, once entering the ancient tomb and cursed land, fate could possibly be the only way to survive.





	1. Prologue

The night was silent, almost as if it had been mourning an unfortunate event. A distant screech of owl was the only noise offending the quiet night, an ill omen hanging on every eerie screech it made. The moon had been hidden behind a curtain of clouds, it's bright light being shut out from the world around it.

Steady footsteps made their way toward the surprisingly quiet pub, opening the doors and making their way inside. The pub was practically deserted, the only people there were a couple drunkenly making out, the bartender whom was polishing some whiskey glasses and three people in a private section of the pub talking quietly.

Carrying their body over to the counter of the bar, disturbing the bartender from his peaceful polishing. 

"What can I get you, miss?" Their eyes connected, one pair tired and the other threatening.

"A scotch." The newcomer replied, her voice held no emotion and her body became tense and stiff under the condescending stare of the bartender.

Turning away he complied, pouring the drink into an empty glass, eyes looking anywhere but her face. The newcomer was relieved that he didn't make eye contact, happy to not explain herself, her body remained tense though the pain coming back shortly.

She reached for the glass, tapping it with a nail in thought before pulling the chilled glass to her lips. The liquid felt cool going down her throat, but she enjoyed the strong burning the alcohol left in her throat.

"Question," Her voice piped up, not making eye contact with the bartender who looked at her again. She didn't reply straight away, instead she rattled the ice in her drink thinking about her next words carefully, "What do you know about the Ancient Egyptian Rulers?"

The odd question took the bartender by surprise, he shrugged and replied with 'not much'. A smirk played across the woman's face, and she leaned back in her chair. 

"Would you know anyone who could point me in the right direction of someone who knows what they are doing?" She asked, looking him straight in the eyes, an intimidating glare crossing her eyes.

"If I may, what do the Rulers of Egypt have to do with you?" The bartender asked, not yet phased by the look crossing the woman's eyes.

"Glad you asked, I'm a Treasure Hunter. Which means that I need to know what I need know in the time that I need to know it." Her vague answer made the guy frown even more, not giving up on his curiosity.

"So you want to steal the treasures of the Rulers?" 

"No, I only wish to further understand the Ancient Egyptian history and get a few rewards along the way for my troubles."

"Miss, that's stealing." 

She chuckled, grabbing her glass and swirling the liquid inside, watching it as it spun in the glass. "So that's what you call it? Well it's not stealing if the person who is in possession of the item is too dead to use it."

"Miss, I'm afraid I still don't understand your need of this information."

"Just tell me if you know someone or somewhere that I get information on Ancient Egypt." Her voice grew irritated as her patience began to run out.

"I'm afraid not, but..." He looked over in the direction of the private room that sheltered the three guests. "They might be able to help you... They came in earlier talking about some sort of Empire that they discovered, I'm not sure if that can help you."

"It'll have to do." She sighed, following his gaze to the private area in the corner of the pub. Quickly chugging down the rest of her alcoholic drink, she rose ignoring the burning sensation throughout her throat and made her way over to the quiet corner.

Knocking on the wall to make sure the group knew of her arrival, they turned their heads and stopped their urgent whispering. They looked up at the girl in front of them, taking her in.

"Can we help you?" A accented woman spoke up, looking at the newcomer straight in the eye.

"Got a tip, was told you might be able to help me." She gestured over to the bartender who was now having a conversation with a couple of new customers that had just walked in.

"With what?" Another woman spoke up, her voice less welcoming and more annoyed at the interruption.

The woman looked over at the bitter spoken one, taking in her appearance and body language, soon realising that she was not welcomed here. Continuing over to the other woman her body language was a mixture of tense muscles, caution and acceptance, while the third party member a male looked so laid back he didn't even give a damn that she was there.

"Just some information," She replied, looking at the empty seat. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, by all means, go for it." The first woman insisted, smiling.

After taking the seat, she looked down at the table before sighing and gaining the courage to look them all in the eye, wondering why the hell she decided to do this.

"I need information on the tomb of Ramesses the Second."


	2. ~ Chapter One - Starting Where We Left Off ~

The small house was quiet that evening, only the peaceful instrumental music from the speakers connected to the phone sounded, blessing the entire house with it's melody.

Melody sat on her couch, one leg on the other dangling off the side and kicking slightly. She busied herself in reading the book in her hands, and enjoying the music that filled her home. It was a peaceful afternoon filled with no disturbances, baking, cleaning and of course relaxing.

But even the most enjoyable experiences in life must come to an end, because it wasn't long after Melody had began the next chapter that her phone went crazy, making her sigh and reach for the phone.

"Hello, this is Melody." She answered, putting on her welcoming, people pleasing voice.

"Hey Melody, it's me Adrian." The familiar voice put a gentle smile on her lips, and she relaxed sinking into her couch.

"What can I help you with? I'm free for the rest of the afternoon if you need to come over." She invited.

"Actually... I need you to come here, it's something you gotta see." Adrian's voice came across awkward and hesitant. He was known to be awkward when it came to talking to people, but not awkward around her.

"Alright, you need me to bring anything?" Rising from her seat, she made her way over to the kitchen grabbing the freshly baked peanut butter and choc chip cookies she baked.

"Yeah, your old journal." Halting in her tracks, Melody frowned.

"Why do you need my journal?"

"Just bring it and I'll show you, everything will be clear in a second." The voice sighed on the other end, exhausted and frustrated with not being able to answer the questions that his friend desperately needed.

"Alright, I'l be there in a couple of minutes. It'll take me awhile to dig up the files so don't hold your breath if I don't find it." After that, the two said their goodbyes for now and then hung up on each other.

Looking down at the cookies in temptation and hunger, Melody snatched one up and put it in her mouth carrying an extra one in her hand while she closed the lid.

"Now, where did I put all my really old shit that I never look at anymore?" She said to herself cringing as the 'S' word was repeated. "Pablo, no swearing!"

She turned to see the cheeky macaw perching on his cage, nodding his head in amusement. He made a high pitched noise, and went back to bobbing to the music that didn't have a real beat.

"Weird bird, your always the highlight of my day." Melody laughed, while looking up at the basement entry, aka her office for very specific things.

Opening the hatch and climbing up, Melody began rummaging through the boxes in hopes of trying to find something that would make her remember the whereabouts to her old journal. Unfortunately it was nowhere to be seen, the boxes only contained old journals from a year or two ago.

"I remember this," To her own delight though, Melody picked up a small trinket with a skull on it, flipping it in the air. "Henry Avery's treasure, the final resting place of that crazy bastard's ship. That was an adventure dodging Shoreline and those goons." The memory of almost bumping into the Drake brother's and Shoreline filled her mind, she was almost caught several times.

"At least they showed me how to get to the ship, hardly any work really. Got paid a shit tonne for the goodies I brought back." Looking at the token, she smiled wondering when her next daring adventure would be.

Placing the token back where it belonged, she got up and moved to the other side of her office, going through countless drawers, boxes and shelves in search of the much needed journal.

"Where the fuck did I put it? It can't be that far..." Melody munched on the last cookie in her hand, sitting cross legged on the floor and thinking hard.

The first thought that popped into her mind was her room, so she got up and made her way over to the master bedroom. Going through it and turning into it's own jungle, until she finally came across the brown, rimmed journal filled with yellow, stained pages sticking out all over the place.

"Finally, so much for cleaning." Melody looked over her room, sighing and leaning on a pile of clothes. She looked down at the book her hands, the nostalgia coming back to her as she ran her fingers down the cover.

"Why do you need this, Adrian?"

********

"Why do you need this, Adrian?" Melody threw the journal down, stepping back and crossing her arms in question.

"I'm writing a book." Adrian said, not even trying to sugarcoat the reason he needed the book.

"You're writing a book? About what?" Already knowing the reason why the book was brought to him, she just needed it clarified.

"As you already know, Ramesses the Second hid from the world great pleasures that he would enjoy in his afterlife... you were the only person that came even close to discovering those pleasures," The man before her hesitated, contemplating his next words carefully. "I just thought that maybe-"

"You want to finish what I started." Melody closed her eyes as she inhaled sharply, the rest of the air in the room became thin and unbreathable.

The room around her began to spin and played it off by leaning against the wall, eyes still firmly shut. Melody gave up that adventure years ago, mostly because of all the dead ends after dead ends. But one memory tugged on the back of her mind, though she pushed it aside, afraid that it would consume her.

"Melody, I know that this is a touchy subject to you, but Isaac has already gotten all the sources, supplies, and even transportation ready. He just needs the okay that someone is being sent, and you were our best shot," Adrian looked up at the uneasy woman standing across from him, she had opened her brown eyes and by no doubt did they had a watery shine to them. "We need you, Isaac has gotten in contact with a group of people willing to help you. And god did they drive a hard bargain."

"Will they be accompanying me?" Melody suddenly asked, her eyes turned from mournful to determined and ready.

"Yes they will be, you'll find them in this location. They'll be awaiting in Brian's Pub." Adrian handed a couple of folders to Melody, watching as she took them in.

"That's a shit name for a pub, their drinks better be worth it. What am I working with?"

"An ex-marine, she was the head of Shoreline until they went rogue, an explorer who just discovered the Hoysala Empire, and by what Isaac heard some guy who's good with history." The man got up, easily towering over the small, petite woman.

Anyone who saw Adrian by first glance would feel greatly intimidated by his size and muscles, along with all the varies tribal tattoos he has over his body. But once you knew the guy, he wouldn't hurt a fly, all he was interested in was his books, stories and journals. In other words that big, dark skinned guy was a massive softie that just wanted to be loved by everyone.

"So two experts and one tag along because mummy told them that if they go he has to follow." The two snickered at Melody's harsh, yet joking comment.

"That may be true, but this guy found Captain Avery's treasure."

"So did I, what's new?"

Adrian smiled and turned away from the woman, grabbing a few more folders to hand to the now mischievous figure smirking behind him. "Got you some homework."

"Of course, I'll make sure that it's handed in on time, sir." Taking the folders, she roughly stuffed them into her backpack.

"A flight has been booked to take you to India, that's where your little group was last located."

"Well I have a lot of packing to do, look after Pablo will you." Melody said right before she left.

"I always do."

((A/N: and you know where this leads, if you don't then read the prologue. Anyway hope you enjoyed this first chapter, feedback is appreciated thank you.))


	3. Chapter Two ~New Allies~

A smirk reached up on Melody's face as the three before her looked completely and utterly dumbfounded at the question she asked, but it wasn't long before that silence was interrupted.

"You have got to be kidding me!? You're the person Isaac told us about?" Nadine spoke harshly in her disbelief, her eyes threatening and glaring straight into her.

"Yes, I am," Melody replied simply. "If you are not pleased with that fact, then Ramesses the Second is gonna be left hanging for the billionth time in his afterlife."

"What do you mean billionth?" Sam asked, looking at the young woman with a interested, yet confused glint in his eyes.

"Nothing, that topic is unimportant. So, we all on board or was all the money put into this expedition spent for the joy of wasting all our money?" The smart remark seemed to have struck a nerve in Nadine, for her anger soon returned.

"Why don't you put a cork in it, alright? I don't know about you, but we've had a rough couple of days." The ex-army preserve hissed, her body tensed as she leaned intimidatingly over the rounded wooden table.

"Oh I heard, the Hoysala Empire," Melody looked at the faces of disbelief yet again. "Pretty good find if you ask me, heard the Tusk of Ganesh is worth quite a bit of money." 

"Listen sweetheart," Melody tensed at the pet name, but her exterior remained cocky and calm. "Your attitude isn't getting us anywhere, just tell us what you know and I'm sure we can get this over and done with."

Melody looked at Sam, her eyes searching him up and down taking in every feature of his face and sizing him up. As she did this, he shuffled in seat uncomfortably at the new attention drawn to him.

"First off, don't call me sweetheart," Melody hissed, her eyes hardening and her smirk turning into frown. "Otherwise you're gonna end up getting a foot up your arse, and second I don't trust a guy with secrets and a hidden personality behind his 'I'm a shithead' personality."

Slightly taken aback, Sam scoffed and sat back in his seat, his eyes gaining a firm look to them. He was almost acting like a child who had been caught on a lie, but even if his body turned tense he had to hand it to the girl. Still slightly intrigued by the woman in front of him and his comrades, he looked her up and down himself.

"Alright, so you know a lot more about us then we know about you," Chloe spoke up, her eyes squinted slightly. "So why don't you, I don't know, introduced yourself."

Melody nodded her head slowly, thinking over the information racing in her mind. "Melody."

"Excuse me?" Nadine asked, anger still evident in her voice.

"My name is Melody," She looked up, staring straight into all three's eyes. "I've been on the hunt for Ramesses' hidden treasure for three years, but I gave up after the third year. It consumed me so much that I began hurting the people around me, so I stopped, focused on the more important things in life." 

Her eyes held a bittersweet memory within them, but tears also threatened to spill out of them. Melody then gritted her teeth, crossing her arms. "I told myself I would never go after that fucking treasure every again, but look where I am now. Almost as if people thought that completing my greatest discovery was the most important thing in the world, but it wasn't."

"You lost someone?" Nadine unexpectedly asked.

Melody stayed quiet, not wanting to get into detail. It wasn't something she was willing to share with a few strangers, not only that but it was a hard topic to bring up.

"Are we going to keep asking about me, or are we going get off our arses and start this fucking thing?" 

**********

Melody had been on several planes before in the past, but this one was much different. It was massive and not only that it was absolutely packed. The plane smelled of human sweat and body odour, and the sound of young children crying and screaming made her head pound.

"You had to book us a commercial flight, didn't you Isaac?" The young woman grumbled, moving to her seat by the window, thankfully.

As she sat down at her seat, she prayed slightly that no one would sit next to her, wanting this flight to be peaceful and a tad bit enjoyable. But unfortunately her hopes were shattered, and she watched in extreme disapproval a Samuel Drake took the seat besides her.

"Fuck me." She growled, gaining a cocky smirk from the man besides her.

"Gee, darling it's a bit early for that." He chuckled, getting comfortable in his seat.

Before she could retaliate with a harsh comment, Nadine walked past and kicked him hard in the shin. "Be polite, and keep your comments to yourself." She ordered before taking a seat behind them.

"Still barking orders, one thing you get to look forward to on this wonderful journey." The smart comment got him a kick to his chair.

"Well, I'm sure your back will be happy tell to keep those snaky smartass comments to yourself, Mr Drake." Melody cooed, raising an eyebrow and smirking as she watched groan and rub his back.

The man scoffed, leaning back in his chair and looking forward waiting till the plane was ready to take off. Melody quietly watched him for a couple of seconds until it no longer interested her, she then turned to look out the window, watching as the workers scrambled to get the plane into the air.

After finally having announced that the plane was about to fly, the young woman grabbed her phone and put her earphones in, shutting the world around her out. Melody took in every bit of music that played from the instruments, singing and melody of the music, absorbing it into her bones.

A tap on her shoulder made her open her now closed eyes, and she sent a death glare towards Sam, but he was busy going through his own phone in search of music. Confused, Melody looked behind her to see Chloe semi squatting above her seat.

"I have a favour to ask." Chloe whispered, standing up a bit more so it wasn't as uncomfortable.

"What?" Melody asked, raising her eyebrow slightly at the woman.

Chloe opened her mouth and then quickly shut it and sat back down, ignoring her now. Slightly irritated Melody opened her mouth to say something harsh, before she realised Nadine sat down and she understood instantly. The favour was personal.

Taking the new information in, the young woman nodded in response to Chloe instead and sat back down, continuing her music.

******

The plane landed and the group got off, grabbing their bags and heading to a small hotel that they booked. Melody didn't bother listening to Sam and Nadine's bickering, she kept her music playing, shutting everyone out and leaving her mind clear for the amount of doubts and memories that will creep up on her later that evening.

"Hey," She looked up, startled slightly by the voice. She turned and made eye contact with Chloe. "You okay, you seem distant?"

Melody nodded in reply, taking a deep breathe and letting it out. "I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"We all are, but I understand that something clearly happened on this job that made you turn sour. If you ever need to talk, I'm right here." As if the words hadn't reassured Melody, Chloe grabbed her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

In response to the odd gesture, Melody stopped in her tracks and stared after the dark haired woman as she caught up with the bickering friends.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she felt her lip quiver as she watched the three in the distance, a longing she didn't recognise making her heart ache. Melody turned and scrambled to grab her phone which was in her pocket, dialling a number in contacts and waited, not noticing the group had stopped so she could catch up.

When no one picked up, melody put the phone back and collected herself, breathing in and out before she turned around and walked back to the group. Her face absolutely blank as she walked past the group, not bothering to look at any of their faces.


End file.
